In various places, a considerable number of fixed point cameras are installed that are managed by national governments and local governments. There has been demand for such fixed point cameras to be used in diversified applications. For example, one may consider having a fixed point camera rotate to capture videos in multiple directions so that the videos can be distributed for multiple applications.